On the Internet, content-sharing platforms, like social networks and others, allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content-sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on (which may be referred to as “media items” or “content items”). Such media items may include professionally produced audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, audio recordings, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smartphones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, and tablet computers) to access the content-sharing platforms to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
As the volume of content available on a content-sharing platform increases it may become increasingly difficult for a particular user of the platform to find the content that most interests that user. While efforts have been untaken to employ the expressed preferences of the user in making recommendations and efforts have been made to organize content in ways that facilitate their discovery, these efforts have not been entirely satisfactory.